


Get Well Soon

by WrC



Series: HiJack Drabbles [16]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Jack's pretty banged up but he'll be fine, M/M, Nurse Hiccup, PNAU, Punk Jack, descriptions of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrC/pseuds/WrC
Summary: Something with judging, books, and their covers...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another thingy for HiJack March Madness 2017: round 1, rpnau/pnau

Hikke loved his job. Helping people is what he became a nurse for, and it gave him great satisfaction to be able to make a difference. To be depended on and perform a job to the best of his capabilities. To save lives, even.

Some people, however, totally had it coming. Like the one that drew a knife on someone, tripped, and cut himself instead.

Or in a less extreme example: this guy.

‘Skateboard accident’, his card said. Hikke was not at all surprised. The figure had white hair and wore an obscure band shirt, studded belt, and torn skinny jeans that were most certainly already torn up before he had his close encounter with the road. He saw reckless idiots like that all the time in the ER.

Hikke continued to read what was required of him. He wanted to get this done as soon as possible and move on.  “Okay, Mr… Overland.”

“Jack.”

“Hmm?”

“You can call me Jack. What’s your name?”

“Hikke.”

“Sounds like ‘hiccup’.”

“Only it isn’t. It’s Norwegian,” Hikke explained as he flipped a page. The surgeon had already glued the cut on Mr. Overland’s eyebrow; there was just a lot of cleanup and bandaging left.

“So, you just need some patching up I see.”

“Ya think?” 

Hikke glanced over the top of his flip-board, unamused. The punk was grinning broadly though, despite the bruise/chafe combination on his forehead. He was holding up his pretty torn up hand as if to prove his point. The brunet shook his head and started gathering the necessary supplies.

As he started to disinfect Jack ’s hand, he couldn’t help but scold him a little.

“You should be glad you didn’t break any bones.”

“I’m flexible.”

“You could have cracked your skull.”

“Which is why I was here: to make sure I hadn’t.”

“Aren’t you a bit too old to skateboard anyway?”

“Still young of mind.”

“Too bad the body couldn’t keep up, eh?”

“Hey, my body is just fine. AAahAH watch it! But as I said. Nothing wrong with the body.”

“I hope you at least got a good video out of it.”

“Sadly not.”

“No-one filmed it?”

“It was probably an epic flip I did, but it wasn’t exactly planned.”

Hikke briefly halted his work, surprised.  “You weren’t trying some super rad and ridiculously dangerous trick?”

“Ehm… no. The card says ‘skateboard accident’ but I wasn’t the one on the board. Not this time, anyway.”

“Oh. Right.” Hiccup finished wrapping up his hand and examined scrapes and cuts on his arm. “So what happened exactly?”

“I’m not sure, it’s all fuzzy.”

“Give it time, memory often returns later.” One more bandage done. The nurse moved to inspect Jack’s head-wound. It was glued neatly; leave it to Dr. Claus to deliver nothing short of perfection.

“Santa did a good job,” Hikke mumbled subconsciously.

“Who?”

“Dr. Claus. The one that glued your eyebrow.”

Jack laughed, then winced. Hikke figured he must have a pretty bad headache after a bang like that. He started feeling a bit bad for his hasty judgment of the punk. Maybe he shouldn ’t judge a book by it’s cover, eh?

“Sorry, I’ll try not to make you laugh. I can’t give you any more painkillers at the moment.”

“It’s okay.”

The brunet worked in silence for a while, cleaning up Jack ’s face with wipes and disinfectant, putting band-aids or gauze where needed. Then it was time for the knees… the flimsy, torn pants had done virtually nothing to protect them.

“Someone saw it happen though,”Jack suddenly offered.

“Oh?” Hikke briefly looked up from his work. The punk had an uncomfortable expression, so he added: “You don’t have to tell me, of course. I’m just making small-talk. I could also tell you about all the weird objects I’ve seen inside people on x-rays.”

“That would be amusing, but I was trying not to laugh, remember?” Jack grinned. “Anyway… I was riding my bike, and this kid came rushing by on his skateboard. We were about to crash into each other. I guess he didn’t see me, but they told me I managed to evade him. Next thing I know, I’m in the hospital.”

Now the nurse  _ really _ felt guilty. And all the while Jack hadn ’t even seemed annoyed at his unjustified scolding! 

“And the kid?”

“Probably fine. They say he didn’t even stop.”

“You seem very calm under it. Aren’t you angry?”

“Nah. I’ve been like that too. I bet the kid learned from this, and that’s enough.”

Hikke just nodded and finished his work. That was an admirable attitude.  “There. Professional mummy.”

The white-haired man grinned and he was about to laugh again, when he made a sudden lunge for one of the cardboard bowls used for waste. He noisily emptied his stomach into it. Hikke supported him while he heaved, and gave him a bit of water when his stomach calmed down again.

“Whoa there. Are you done?”

“I think so,” the other croaked with a pained expression.

“The file said you probably have a concussion. The doctor explained what that meant right?”

“Yeah. That I have brains after all.”

Hikke couldn ’t help but laugh. “Yes. And you need to be woken up every hour tonight, to make sure there is no other, hidden damage.”

“Oh, that. I live alone.”

“No-one you can call to help you?”

“Nope.”

“What? No girlfriend with looks like yours?”

Jack scoffed.  “Boyfriend. And not everyone digs the bruised look like you do.”

Laughing, Hikke held out his hand.  “Give me your phone. I’ll put my contact in it and send myself a text. I’ll call you every hour.”

“Nah, you don’t have to. I’m fine.”

“I’m the nurse here, remember? Now give me your phone.”

 

And so Hikke the cute nurse called Jack the bruised punk every hour of the night. And every hour, he asked a few questions until he was satisfied Jack could give clear answers.  ‘What day is it’ gets boring quickly, so Hikke also learned that Jack had a sister, preferred dogs over cats, and that he liked pineapple on his pizza. The heathen.

After the last phonecall, at 8 am, Hikke sent a text.

 

**Hey, coffee when you** **’re better?**

**To make up for making you puke ;)**

 


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PNAU won the round of March Madness, so it's time for nurse!cup and Jack to return in part two: their first date.

A goofy grin was pretty much welded onto Jack’s face as he walked up to the front door. His trusty chrome-and-black bike was behind him forming the most bad-ass backdrop imaginable, and his hair was particularly white and spiky today. His undercut was freshly trimmed, his belt-buckle was buffed, and his usual jacket had gotten a washing. Together with his skinny jeans (not torn for this special occasion), Jack was particularly satisfied with his look. Took him long enough in any case.  
He already had a nice place in mind to take Hikke on their first date. Nothing could ruin this evening. Or so he kept telling himself as he rang the doorbell with only a thin layer of feigned confidence to mask his raging nerves.   
Jack still didn’t quite know how he managed to get a date with a cute Norwegian nurse. Then again, all his memories of that night were a bit fuzzy from the concussion and lack of sleep.  
A familiar face opened the door. Droopy, hazelnut hair and friendly, forest-green eyes greeted Jack. He offered his bouquet of roses to the freckles, mumbling something. Yes, roses were cliche and cheesy, Jack was well aware of that. Jack also didn’t care. He’d long ago given in to the fact that he was a hopeless romantic. So he bravely held out the flowers, flashing a smile.  
“Hi!”  
“Hey- oh. Wow.”  
Well that wasn’t exactly the expression Jack had been hoping for. Were flowers that lame, or-  
“You ehm… shouldn’t have.” Hikke was trying very hard not to laugh. Jack followed his gaze. The previously very pretty bouquet was no longer pretty. On the contrary. At least half the roses were snapped or missing petals or both. It made for a very pathetic bunch of flowers that looked more like it came from a trashcan after a very disappointing valentines day rather than a flower shop.  
“Oh shit.”  
The brunet couldn’t hold it in and laughed his ass off. “I guess they didn’t survive the trip on that black beast of yours. Come in, I’ll put them on water anyway.” He stepped aside. “Maybe they will recover? At least some of them might. Like that lone survivor over there.”   
Jack followed inside, sad flowers and all, and watched as his date searched around. Hikke looked in some cupboards in the kitchen, and in a closet full of random stuff and cleaning supplies, but no large, glass, water-holding object was found. Eventually he gave up and settled for an old-looking Greek pot. Both giggled as Hikke filled it with water and tried to patch up the roses a bit. It was hopeless in every possible way, so the hopeless vase-improvisation matched nicely.  
When that was settled, they were on their way. Jack helped Hikke with his helmet. Once secure, they climbed on his bike and drove downtown. Hikke had no idea where they were going - Jack hadn’t told him. He just drove them to The Northpole with the very simple reasoning that his favourite club would at least be okay with Hikke.  
It was the perfect plan. He already looked forward to seeing this man loose himself to the music and float along on the flow of movement. And he would be there right alongside him. It was going to be beautiful.  
They got in quicker than expected. Jack had planned to chat a bit in line with Hikke first, but Phil had bouncer duty. The big, hairy man let them cut the line.  
There was a lounge area to the left, the dance floor right in front of them, and another bar to the right. On the far side was a stage with a DJ on it, flanked by huge speaker towers. The place was packed with people. They were all bouncing and dancing and waving to the beat, lost in the deafening music.  
“Do you want to get a drink or dance?” Jack yelled in Hikke’s ear. The brunet motioned ‘drink’, so they took a left. Jack pointed to an empty table and yelled he’d get them something.

Hikke couldn’t believe his bad luck. He meets an actually interesting guy who, despite Hikke treating him badly as a nurse, agreed to go on a date with him. And then he takes him here, of all places. A speed-infested hive of sweaty people with music so loud it hurt. Gracious Lords above, what had he done to deserve this?  
Jack returned with two cocktails and Hikke forced a smile. This was the dork that gave him flowers, after all. He’d never gotten flowers before, let alone roses. He mouthed ‘thanks’ and took a sip. It was sweet, with the distinct underlying flavour of high alcohol content. He liked it better than the dubstep the DJ switched to.  
He wanted to talk to Jack like they did through text and chats. He knew they could laugh together and that Jack was really nice to talk to. But the yelling made it rather hard to have any kind of conversation besides a ‘how’s your head’ and judging other people’s outfits through expressions and gestures.  
The cocktail disappeared way too fast. And then another, because Hikke asked for a refill. It was only postponing the inevitable, however.  
“Let’s dance!” Jack yelled with a big smile.  
How was Hikke going to talk himself out of this? He liked Jack and he didn’t want an unfortunate first date to ruin everything. But he also loathed dancing. His body just didn’t move the way he wanted it. His leg would hurt and trip him up. He’d loose his balance and bump into people or flail hopelessly. No matter what he did, he’d be awkward and self-conscious, and everyone would look at him. They wouldn’t show it, but he knew they were judging him. He hated it.  
This was not going to work.  
Jack got up but stopped when the brunet remained seated, frowning.  
“Come on, it’ll be great! Let loose!” he yelled. Hikke shook his head, trying to come up with a way to salvage this situation. “I promise I won’t grind!” Jack joked.  
After another tense moment with no replies, Jack bent close again.  
“You hate it here, don’t you?”  
Hikke bit his lip and nodded, giving Jack an apologetic look. He prayed Jack wouldn’t take offense, but the punk smiled sadly and shook his head. Hikke’s heart dropped. He’d ruined it.  
Great job, pegleg.  
The punk jerked his thumb towards the exit. They picked up their coats in silence and headed out into the evening chill. The sudden silence was deafening. All sounds were quiet compared to the intense music they just emerged from. They stood next to Jack’s bike for a moment, until Jack disturbed the quiet with an awkward cough.   
“Sorry,” Jack said.  
“For what?”  
“I should have asked if you liked this to begin with.” The white-haired man shrugged, rattling the chain on his jacket. “I just assumed. But the night is still young! We can go somewhere else to chill? Grab a beer?”  
“Nah, I’d rather just go home.” Upon Jack’s sad, defeated look, he quickly added: “We could watch a movie there!” That cheered him up all right.

A short while later, they settled on Hikke’s couch with beer, Pringles, and Netflix.  
“Treasure Planet,” Jack insisted.  
“What about The Lion King?”  
“Jim fucking Hawking is my aesthetic man.”  
Hikke laughed. “But it can’t beat Wall-E.”  
“Maybe, but it’s terribly underrated.”  
“So is Atlantis.”  
“That guy’s pegleg should appeal to you, right?”  
“I hope no-one sees me as a surrogate father figure though,” Hikke deadpanned.  
“So I don’t need to call you daddy?”  
“Okaaay, Treasure Planet it is!”  
As the intro logos flashed by, Hikke felt Jack move and shift until there was a head on his shoulder. He snickered and lifted his arm. Unlike dancing, he did like cuddles.  
One thing led to another… and one movie turned into a whole Disney marathon. They kept arguing which movies were the best, so they also end up seeing Wall-E, Brother Bear, and Brave, varying their cuddle positions over time as limbs fell asleep and muscles got sore.  
While Merida’s mom was acting rather bear-like, Jack started to doze off. By the end of the movie, he was out cold.  
Both men were kinda drunk, and Hikke wasn’t going to take the trouble of waking Jack up. He wouldn’t be able to drive home anyway. Instead, he untangled himself from the white-haired punk, draped a blanket over him, and called it a night.  
Having someone sleep over on the first date went against his rules, but he figured he could make an exception this once.


End file.
